Full Fledged Girlie
by Hahna
Summary: When Inuyasha has to dress up as a girl and go to an all girl school..what WILL happen? [dun dun dun]


**Diss the claimer**: I in no way own Inuyasha. Zip nada. Nor do I own msn. Nope not at all. I don't own any lyrics in their msn screen names. Nope. Get it straight. Now for the story..  
  
Oh by the way..hears sighs in background The title is mimicing the dubbed version of Inuyasha.. Full Fledged Demon..Full Fledged Girlie..okay? okay! Wanted to clear that up..NOW LET THE STORY BEGIN FOR REALLY REALZ OMG  
  
**_Full Fledged Girlie_**  
  
Morning light seeps through windows around the room. A bright day is beginning. A loud voice could be heard from the room next door. "WHAT THE FUCK DO YOU MEAN I HAVE TO GO TO AN ALL GIRL'S SCHOOL?" A gruff, slightly tired but nevertheless loud voice raged.  
  
"Inuyasha..This is the only school in the district that will allow you to learn that little musical crap.."  
  
"It isn't musical 'crap.' You're an idiot. I am not going to dress up as a girl. You will not see me anywhere NEAR an all girl's school." He nearly screamed dropping his toast.  
  
"Oh I see. Suit yourself then. Your uniform is in your closet. I already signed you up." His older brother said. Leaving the room noting the end of the conversation.  
  
Inuyasha walked up to his room in a slow manner. Learning to be a better pianist or not he still regretted going to an all girl's school. He decided to think of the good side of going to a girl's school. Women. Down side: He had to wear a skirt. Oh what his friends would say if they found out the "almighty" Inuyasha had to go to an all girl's school and wear a skirt.  
  
It was going to be a _very_ long day for Inuyasha.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
"Metsubo Hametsu..please come forward." A receptionist called out.  
  
The girl clad in a red uniform, jet black hair, and piercing dark violet eyes walked forward.  
  
"So you're interested in becoming a world known pianist? Let me print out your schedule and the girl standing by the wall over there will give you a tour of our school. You'll also be assigned the same dorm room as her so you'll know at least one person." The receptionist said to the silent female.  
  
"Whatever. I just want to get this over with." She scowled in the older woman's direction.  
  
"Well then, no need to be so pushy about it. You'll get kicked out for that arrogance miss." The receptionist responded with such sharpness it was as if she was used to saying it everyday.  
  
She sighed loudly and grabbed the schedule from the receptionist. She then walked up to the girl by the wall.  
  
"So you're supposed to show me around this godforsaken school.. Well then come on. Hurry up I don't have all day you know.."Hametsu gave a hard glare to the girl at the wall.  
  
"Listen here you little arrogant girl. You don't have any right to boss me around. I'm in the upperclass." The girl wore the exact uniform as Hametsu minus the all green instead of red.  
  
She scowled again at the girl. "Look, I'm not here to fight. I didn't even want to come to this school. I'm a b-- an uh.. baseball player not a girly girl like you and your prissy little friends."  
  
"EXCUSE ME!? Let me tell you this right here and now. We will NEVER be abunch of prissy little preps. Got it punk?" She screamed.  
  
"Okay okay..so what's your name?" Hametsu asked.  
  
The girl looked up at her as to think if the question was of any danger."Kagome..Higurashi Kagome." She then smiled. Such a pristine smile. As if something was lurking behind it. An evil.  
  
"So what's yours then?" Kagome asked.  
  
"In-- Uh.. Metsubo Hametsu." She nervously smiled.  
  
Kagome glanced at her suspiciously. How could she have to think of her name that she supposedly had all her life. Or was that her real name? Kagome wondered.  
  
Kagome glanced up at Hametsu and grabbed her hand leading her to the back of the building.  
  
"This is the well.. Just something we like to keep sacred."  
  
Hametsu eyed the well suspiciously. It seemed so familiar. She just couldn't put her finger on it.  
  
A head popped out of it. Hair strung across the person's face. A/N: Yeah you guys probably thought I was referring to the Inuyasha well..WELL THAT'S WRONG! RINGU RINGUUU! Hametsu screamed. She watched way too many ringu videos and she hated every bit of them..after all she was forced to watch them. She ran back into the building.  
  
"Hey uh Kagome..what just happened?" The girl in the well asked.  
  
"Sango..I think you scared her. Maybe you should do that more often..but..I wonder why she screamed and ran.."  
  
"I think she watched way too much Ringu.."Sango simply responded.  
  
"Yeah..but hey.. at least I won't have to show her around the school!" Kagome replied happily thinking of her laptop.  
  
"Mmhm..so you're going to get on msn right?" Sango asked.  
  
"Sure sure..I have to go back to the dorm right now. See ya later!" Kagome waved and walked into the building after the fleeting girl.  
  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
When Kagome returned to her dorm room, Hametsu had miraculously found her way to it.  
  
"So you got here alright, Hametsu?" Kagome asked.  
  
Hametsu stared as if she were an idiot. "I'm here aren't I?" She scowled.  
  
Kagome simply dismissed the other girl's shouts and turned to her laptop.  
  
She logged on msn and had found a few of her friends online.. Including Sango. IM time! She thought to herself.  
  
Kandouteki ni owaru sutoorii hajimari waAno hi kimi ga itta I love youMachikirenai yo kouhan sutaato says:  
Yo Sango! I'm finally back in my dorm.  
  
honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?sou yatte hitori kizutsuitarimawari o nakushita to shite moshinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare.. says:  
About time! So did you find that girl?  
  
Kandouteki ni owaru sutoorii hajimari waAno hi kimi ga itta I love youMachikirenai yo kouhan sutaato says:  
Yeah..but anyways we have to go to that opening ceremony crap for the pianists. I think Hametsu..the girl who ran away from you is having her recital crap today or something.  
  
honno sukoshi dake watashi o yogoshite?sou yatte hitori kizutsuitarimawari o nakushita to shite moshinjitsu no uta wa kono mune ni nagare.. says:  
HA! What a nice choice of words..but okay I'll meet you there!  
  
Kandouteki ni owaru sutoorii hajimari waAno hi kimi ga itta I love youMachikirenai yo kouhan sutaato says:  
Okay..see ya there!  
  
Kagome turned off her laptop and noticed that Hametsu had disappeared.  
  
_'Must be already there. Oh well I guess I'll leave then.'_  
  
Kagome stood up changed into a semi-formal dress and walked out of the dorm room. 


End file.
